


He's Gonna Fight The Good Fight

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [17]
Category: Undertale
Genre: humantale, oooooohhhhhhhhh so uh, why can't I write smth happy????????????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll bet you've never seen the smile of a savage Springfield sixty-seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gonna Fight The Good Fight

You listen to yet another fight and patch up your eye. It's swollen purple and what was meant to be white was red, which reminded you of a bundle of roses and orchids. You could hear Sans screaming at your Dad, it was true your father knew he had done a lot wrong and, yes, he was attempting to be a better person, but old habits die hard, as they say.

"If you ever touch him again, I'll freakin' kill you! I'll get a shotgun-"

"We both know you wouldn't do that."

You couldn't hear Sans speaking. He must've been using sign language.

"Go to bed!"

"No!" He sounded like he was crying.

"I said. Go to bed." 

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I'm your father, that's why."

More silence, than Sans walked in and slammed the door behind him and began furiously signing to you.

'We're leaving.'

You bit your lip than spoke "Sans... We always do this after a fight. Can't we just stay...?"

He stares at you than nods 'Yeah, you're right. I'm going to bed.'

"Alrighty! Sweet dreams!"

He smiles your way and takes his shirt and binder off, than crawls into bed.

\---

Curse the fact you're a light sleeper.

Sans was up and fiddling with stuff under his bed. He didn't notice you were awake, and you'd like it to be like that for the next few minutes, at least until you'd fallen back asleep again. Than you noticed him pulling a gun out and you heard him talking.

"He thinks I can't kill." He paused than chuckled darkly "He has no clue." His smile was long, and you couldn't see eyes. He stood and cocked it "I've killed. I can do it." 

You curled in.

Killed?

"Sans?"

"Oh- Pap- Papyrus-" he dropped the gun "What are you doin' up? It's... It's like, three A.M."

"Sans, why do you have a gun?"

"No- nothing- just..." He slid it under his bed "Going back to bed. Night."

"... Night."

\---

The next morning was tense, to say the least. Dad and Sans wouldn't speak to each other, and you couldn't bring yourself to eat.

"Papyrus. Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Papyrus."

"Pap, please eat..." 

You examine Sans' face, than scrape the toasted white bread into your mouth. It made you feel like puking.

"See? Not that bad, buddy..."

You nod.

"Alright, I'm off. I'll bring ya lunch, Pap."

"Okay, bye Sans, love you."

\---

You had been sent home on account of throwing up your lunch, which wasn't entirely your fault. Flowey was going on about dissecting frogs and you didn't have any sort of stomach for gore.

"Papyrus, give me that, there." He motioned towards... You don't even know. So you pick up a torn up plastic toy "This?"

"No, next to it."

You pick up the empty bullet shell next to it "This...?"

"No!" He snatched your wrist and placed it on the screwdriver "That!"

You coiled back and started to tear up "I'm- I'm sorry-"

He let go "Maybe if you listened to me, that wouldn't have happened."

"Yes, I-I'm sorry-"

"And stop apologizing!"

"Okay, sorry."

He glared and waved his hand. Why was he waving?

"What?"

He did it again, but harder.

"Dad, I don't understand."

"Get out."

\---

You'd pricked into your skin and tried pulling thin veins out of the brown casing, and you'd ended up puking again. 

"Yo, Pap, feelin' any..." He saw you there. Crying and bleeding, of course he saw you. He always sees you do this.

"What happened??" He ran and ended up falling to his knees to examine the cut up skin "... What did he say?" His tone was cold and harsh.

"N-Nothing- it was an accident."

"B.S. this was an accident, you never just DO this! What. Did. He. Say?"

"... He said I don't listen. But, but I didn't look where he said to-"

"That's it." He brought himself off the ground and pulled a silver box from under his bed "That motherfu-"

"Sans! Please- please don't-"

"No, I told him I would, don't you hate liars, Papyrus?"

"But..." You looked down and picked at your cuts "Murder is wrong."

"I'm doing what's right. He's an abusive and manipulative prick, he needs to die."

You looked down and nodded. Not like you could stop him...

Than he left. He had hidden the gun away. So you followed behind, and watched from a safe distance.

"Hey, Dad."

"So, you're finally speaking?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say... Thanks for not aborting me."

"Hm?"

"Yeah. I just love life so much, y'know? I got you, and I'm just so happy."

"That's good-"

"Sarcasm, Dad, I was being sarcastic." He shook his head and sighed "If I had'a been aborted, I probably would be happier, but, hey, that's life."

"Sam-"

"I hate life. I hate living. I wish you were still in the void." He pulled the gun out, and anxiety washed over you "I wish I was in the void." He was shaking, you figured it was either he was shaking out of anger or fear or he was crying.

You covered your eyes and heard the 'bang' of the gun going off, than a slump. Than more gunshots.

When you looked, a body was soaking in blood on the floor and brains and chunks of skull mixed into it. 

Sans was laughing. You couldn't see his face, but you wondered if he actually looked happy.

"Papyrus?"

"Y... Yes?"

He turns to you, his eyes look devoid of any emotion, and he's grinning.

"Wanna go to Grillby's?"


End file.
